


Treat Me Right

by WinterCutie



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood Kink, Bloody Kisses, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Dub-con kink?, Explicit Language, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Kaz sleeps with everyone and bb punishes him for it, Kaz's scarves, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Offscreen kink negotiations, Pain Kink, Well ascots technically?, wrist binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCutie/pseuds/WinterCutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of moving base and doing paperwork Kaz just wants to go to sleep, but Snake has other plans for the night after hearing rumors about Kaz's sexcapades with the men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat Me Right

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for the MGS Kink Meme which you can find over here:
> 
> http://mgs-kink.dreamwidth.org/757.html
> 
> And it has not been beta read. The request was _BB/Kaz cock cage PW era:_  
>  Kaz has slept with most people on base and BB decides he's getting too big for his boots and cock cages Kaz to keep him under control
> 
> Well enjoy~

The humid heat of the late night air was sweltering, and Kaz still had a stack of paperwork four inches thick to go through before he retired for the night. Inventory reports, damage assessments and everything else involved in moving the base he was responsible for. He looks up for a brief moment when he hears someone enter the tent. Its just Snake, probably checking up on him.

"You know you work too hard Kaz."

He gives the comment an uninterested grunt and reaches for the next set of papers as he sets the previous ones aside having signed off on them. Snake sits down across from him and lights up a cigar the smoke quickly causing Kaz's eyes to water. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to it.

They sit in silence for what feels like hours before Snake gets up and walks towards the back of the tent. He listens to the rustling of the tent as Snake passes into their shared quarters and then the barely there sounds of what he assumes is Snake undressing to sleep. He startles when strong hands land on his shoulders and pull him out of his chair. "Sn-snake? What are you doing? I have work to do. Let me go."

"I told you Kaz. You work too hard." He blushes when Snake kisses his neck and freezes. Oh...? Is that what this is. "You know Boss if you were interested all you had to do was say something."

"Did I really?" Kaz can feel the frown against his skin before Snake turns him around and levels him with a look that makes him very uneasy as the other removes his sunglasses setting them on Kaz's desk. He has to blink a few times to adjust his sight to the change and frowns at bosses next words. "You know there's rumors floating around camp that aren't very befitting of a commanding officer. The men won't recognize or respect your authority if you don't act like you deserve it."

"Boss... there must be some sort of misunderstanding..." He watches Snake shake his head and swallows heavily, the air in the tent suddenly feeling a lot thicker. "Save it for someone who believes it Kaz. How many?" 

Kaz turns his head away so he doesn't have to look at his boss. "I don't know." He lets Snake lead him through the canvas that separates their quarters from the office and gasps when Snake slaps him. He looks at his boss in surprise and rubs his cheek.

"How many of the men have you taken to bed?" He glares at Snake and pushes away from him to go towards his cot removing his belt and jacket discarding them at the foot of the cot. "I said I don't know."

"I think you do." Snake grabs him by the hips and pulls him close so that Kaz's back is pressed against his chest once again. Kaz grits his teeth and hisses, "Let me go Snake."

"No." Snake shoves Kaz down onto his own cot so that he lands on his back and straddles his thighs pinning Kaz's hands above his head. "Give me a number."

Kaz struggles underneath Snake and tries to buck him off to no avail. "Fine," he spits out the word and snarls, "forty, are you happy? Now let me go."

His eyes well up with tears as Snake's hand makes contact with his cheek again. He tastes copper and licks his lip feeling the split where his teeth had caught it. "You're lying." Snake reaches for Kaz's scarf and unties it from around his neck only to wrap it around his wrists and bind them tightly to the cot with a predatory grin. Kaz tilts his head back to look at his wrists and tugs against the material. "B-boss?"

"We can't have you sleeping with everyone who piques your interest Kaz." Snake kisses him and licks the blood off his lips with a hum before whispering into his ear. "Is this ok?"

Kaz shifts under him with a growl. "I'll tell you if I want you to stop." Snake nods and sits up so he can tug Kaz's undershirt out of his pants. "I gave you plenty of chances to correct your behaviour. Now I'm going to have to do something about it."

Kaz struggles underneath Snake as the older man unbuttons Kaz's pants. "Don't touch me." He tries to draw his legs up but is stopped by Snake's heavy weight on his thighs. He groans when Snake's hand squeezes him through his underwear. "Be a good boy and stop struggling Kaz."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe later." Kaz watches as his Boss pulls his pants down to his mid thigh and grits his teeth in an attempt to prevent himself from moaning when Snake's fingers graze the damp spot on his underwear that is over the head of his dick. "Look at you. You like this. You like me treating you like this."

Kaz breathes heavily through his nose, squeezing his eyes shut as he bites his lip. He gasps, back arching and eyes opening wide when Snake bites down on his hip just above the line of his underwear. "What the fuck?!" Snake chuckles against Kaz's skin and licks the mark. He moves to his subcommanders other hip and bites him again enjoying the strained noise Kaz makes.

"From now on no one but me touches you, understand?" He digs his fingers into the bite mark he just made when Kaz doesn't respond to him immediately. "Y-yes... fuck yeah. I get it okay. No one but you touches me. Let me go now."

He looks down when Snake laughs and wrinkles his nose up in confusion. "Oh I'm not done yet. I'm just getting started." Snake tugs Kaz's underwear down so that the elastic is sitting under his balls. "You know. I had thought you might be acting the way you do because you might be compensating for something, but you have a nice dick Kaz." He takes Kaz in his hand and strokes him, tongue darting out to taste the precome that beads up due to his touch. "You're thick, uncut, and I wouldn't be afraid to say above average."

Kaz throws his head back and turns his head to bite down on his upper arm when Snake pulls his foreskin back and sucks him into his mouth. He starts to relax as Snake sucks his dick and wonders when and how his boss got so good at this. Snake doesn't fraternize. At least as far as Kaz has seen, and he has been watching. So it had to be before MSF. He's brought back to reality when Snake pulls off of his dick with a lewd noise and slaps him again. "God dammit. Stop doing that." He glares up at Snake and grunts when his boss kisses him.

"Stay with me Kaz." Kaz makes an agreeable noise tasting himself on his bosses lips and moans when Snake's hand wraps back around his dick. "I'd rather you finished blowing me actually."

Snake chuckles and rubs a thumb across Kaz's cheekbone which is starting to bruise. "Well you're not calling the shots here." He stands up to remove Kaz's shoes and pants. Kaz takes the opportunity to kick at him and freezes when his boot clad foot makes contact with Snake's face. Shit. He closes his eyes and lets Snake remove his clothes until the lower part of his body is naked except for his socks. He grits his teeth, digging his short nails into the palm of his hand, Snake grabs him by the chin. "Open your eyes Kaz."

He feels something warm drip onto his lips and he licks them subconsciously. He opens one eye and blinks both eyes open when he sees Snake's face. "Is... it broken?"

Snake shrugs and settles between Kaz's legs. He presses two fingers against Kaz's lips. "Would it matter? Suck."

"No. It wouldn't." He wraps his lips around Snake's thick fingers and sucks on them. Snake's fingers are replaced by one of Kaz's spare scarves after a few minutes. When had Snake gotten it? He moans against the fabric when Snake presses one of his fingers into him slowly. It hurts, fucking hell it hurts so bad.

"Kaz breathe. It'll be worse if you don't relax." He rubs Kaz's hip and Kaz takes a deep breath trying to relax. Snake gives him a few moments before he moves his hand curling his finger into Kaz on the outwards stroke. After what doesn't seem like nearly long enough to Kaz he hears Snake's voice again. "Think you're ready for another?"

Kaz shakes his head. No, he's definitely not ready for more, but he knows it was more of a rhetorical question meant as a warning, so he takes a deep breath through his nose and whines through his makeshift gag when he feels Snake's second finger push into him. This is nothing like his own fingers. He's not new to this, he's had things up his ass before, but normally he's the one in control. It's not long before he's shifting and pushing down into Snake's hand wanting more. He wants Snake to touch his dick again. He can feel himself dripping against his stomach and he wants to come with Snake touching him.

He tenses up and tries to squeeze his thighs shut. Fuck not yet. He doesn't want to come yet. Fuck. His whole body shakes and he moans, happy for the gag as he orgasms. As he comes down he notices Snake holding something and looking at it thoughtfully. If he wasn't sill gagged he'd ask what it was, but as is he can only watch as Snake places the cold metal around his softening cock and balls and fastens it closed with a lock. "This should keep you focused on your duties." Kaz glares at him as Snake starts to untie his hand. This was not part of the agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any glaringly obvious grammatical errors or otherwise, and if I need to tag anything please let me know. If you enjoyed it feel free to leave a kudos and/or comment.
> 
> Thanks for reading -Alex


End file.
